The Batman Legacy
The Batman Legacy was the 4th film of the Batman franchise in The New DCCU. The film was directed, produced, and written by Shane Black. Jonathan Nolan and Duncan Jones also helped pen the script. The film stars Eric Bana as Bruce Wayne, a millionare playboy who was also once known as Batman. Cast *Eric Bana as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Daniel Day-Lewis as Ra's al Ghul/Henri Ducard *Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake *Josh Hutcherson as Nightwing/Dick Grayson **Drew Roy as Nightwing/Robin/Dick Grayson (flashbacks) *Anna Kendrick as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon **Alexandra Daddrio as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (flashbacks) *Bryan Cranston as Lt. James Gordon *Ian Mckellen as Alfred Pennyworth *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Julia Stiles as Vicki Vale *Justin Timberlake as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Javier Bardem as Bane *Stephan Lang as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *James Ransone as Victor Zszas *Dwayne Johnson as KGBeast *Alexa Davalos as Talia al Ghul *Zhang Ziyi as Lady Shiva *Zachary Gordon as Robin/Jason Todd (flashbacks) *Jim Carrey as The Joker (flashbacks) Premise 6 years ago, Bruce Wayne met Jason Todd, an orphan who caused lots of trouble. Bruce decided to take Jason in, and also trained him to be the next Robin. For two years, Todd fought alongside Wayne as Robin, until the accident. The Joker had been broken out of Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, Jason discovered that his mother wasn't his real mother. Jason traveled the world to Africa, where he found his true mother. The Joker, however, followed Robin to Africa, as did Batman. In revenge for what Batman did to him in The Batman, Joker beat Robin with a crowbar. Afterwards, Joker put a timebomb, as well as Jason, in an abandoned shaft. Batman hurried to save Joker, but it was too late, as Batman found Jason and his mother dead in the rubble. Four years later, Bruce has since given up the mantle of Batman. Nightwing and Batgirl have gotten older, but still protect their cities. Bruce's old mentor, Henri Ducard, shows up in Gotham, he reveals that he is really Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assasians. When the League of Assasians threatens everyone in Gotham, Bruce suits up once again and returns to the role of Batman. And his new adoptive son, Tim Drake, discovers the Batcave, and becomes the newest Robin. Can Batman, Robin, and Batgirl save Gotham from their biggest threat yet? Post-Credits: Ra's al Ghul throwing the dead body of Jason Todd into the Lazarus Pit. Critical Reception The film was well recieved. Sequel A 5th film has been confirmed to be filming. Eric Bana, Bryan Cranston, and Ian Mckellin confirmed at ComicCon 2020 that they would return to the sequel. A script leaked onto the Internet confirmed that Tim Drake, Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson, and Barbara Gordon would all be returning. Duncan Jones, producer of this film, has signed on as director, and has confirmed the villain to be Red Hood. In an exclusive interview with Grace Randolph from the YouTube channel BeyondTheTrailer, Jones confirmed that Bana, Cranston, Mckellin, Lerman, Wilde, Hutcherson, Kendrick, Washington, and Stiles would all be in the film. Another leaked script confirmed Black Mask, Joker, and Ra's al Ghul to all play roles in the film. The villains will be Red Hood (Jason Todd), and TBA. Rumors *This will be the final film. *'CONFIRMED: '''The Nightwing solo films will take place after the 5th films. *'CONFIRMED: 'Ra's al Ghul, the League of Assasians, and the Lazarus Pit will be involved. *The villain will be Penguin. *The Joker, Riddler, Two-Face, and Mr. Freeze will break out of Arkham, leading to the events of an Arkham City-based film. *Logan Lerman's Robin will appear briefly, due to the character's role in the Teen Titans films. *Talia, Vicki and Selina will all have friendly rivalries for Bruce's affection. *The film will be based off of the animated film ''Batman: Under the Red Hood, as well as parts of the No Man's Land comic storyline. *The Justice League will cameo. *KGBeast will return as a gunman for hire, aiding Red Hood, and will later appear as a main antagonist in one of the Nightwing films. Category:The Batman Film Series Category:Movies Category:The New DCCU